


Just Leave

by SuperFluffyWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Break Up, Broken Heart, Force Bondage, Gags, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heart Break, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Penis Piercing, Penises, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possibly Triggering, Violent Sex, pierced penis, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFluffyWolf/pseuds/SuperFluffyWolf
Summary: So, Gabriel wanted one last night? Jack would make it one the man could never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My spanish is a bit rusty, so I apologize for anything I may have gotten incorrect. <3

They’d been together for twenty years when everything began to spiral downward. Gabriel had gotten back from a mission, Jack had cooked a nice meal, but something was _off_.

Through dinner, Jack would smile. Nothing, no response at all from Gabriel. The smile would falter; Had the blonde done something that set off the Latino man? Recently, it hadn’t been something that was hard to do. Something as simple as accidentally throwing a white shirt into a darks wash would cause an all-day fight no matter how much Jack would apologize.

And it honestly scared the strike commander. The brooding man had been with him since before his recruitment into the SEP. Gabe wasn’t always pleasant, especially recently, but the man had always been kind to him and even changed his name from John Morrison to Jack Morrison.

They finished eating and the blonde took the plates from dinner in, noting that Gabe left the table without a word, moving to the bedroom he and Jack shared.

After the commanding officer finished the chores for the night, he made his way to the bedroom as well. He heard the shower running and chalked up Gabriel’s attitude to the stress of the mission he’d just finished. Maybe after a hot shower and some love, Gabriel would be back to his normal, joking self.

This gave the pale man time to think over everything that’s happened over the course of the last year or so. At the beginning of the year, Jesse had left and Gabriel had been beyond _furious_ that Jack had let him walk out without talking to him first. They had fought and Gabriel refused to talk to him for over a month.

It killed Jack whenever Gabriel wouldn’t talk to him.

In the times they were happy, Jack had made Gabriel record his voice. It was specific to Jack, obviously and Jack made one for Gabriel to go with it. He like to play it whenever he missed Gabriel and his gruff but wonderful voice.

_“Jack… No matter how angry I get, how much I blow up or ignore you when I’m upset… Just know that I will always love you.”_

He pulled it out and listened to it quietly, smiling to himself, his laugh lines and crow’s feet crinkling gently in the soft movement. If he were being honest with himself, he was trying extremely hard not to think of the anxiety that was telling him this was it; the last time, the last night Gabriel and he would be together.

Jack refused to believe it and he was being stubborn about it and put away his device. He needed to focus his attention on Gabriel and not all this doubt.

Soon enough, Gabriel came out in only a towel wrapped tightly around his feminine hips. Jack couldn’t help but lick his lips, wetting them quickly as they had run dry at the mere sight of his lover.

“Good to see you didn’t get injured, Gabriel.”

His comment met with silence and his panic rose.

“Gabriel? Please talk to me…” Blue met chocolate brown eyes. Hard and observing as silence echoed between them. Blue eyes were pleading. “…At least tell me what I did. I thought I was doing okay and didn’t press your buttons.”

His chest began to rise and fall quickly, hyperventilating. He reached up and grabbed his shirt right where his heart was, feeling tears filling his eyes despite the strong front he’d been trying to uphold for the last year. He was breaking right in front of the man whom he had wanted to hide it from.

“…It’s not working Jack.” Finally, Gabriel had spoken and this was what he was holding back. Jack felt his blood run cold and his breathing stop entirely.

“…What…” It was all Jack could must out weakly.

Gabriel sighed, running his hand through the wavy hair of his undercut. What struck Jack most about all this was the _relief_ that seemed to flood over Gabriel from speaking these horrid words Jack felt stab him deep in his heart.

If Jack could put it into words it was like his belly turned to ice cold lead, a cold in his soul that struck into his beating heart, making it ache with every pulse.

“This needs to end, Jack. We fight all the time, we can hardly be in the same room together before a fight breaks out and then we fuck and the problems don’t magically go away.” The Latino man reasoned, though it only intensified Jack’s pain he felt.

Jack sat there, taking it all in, not letting the tears even build yet. The blonde felt his cold terror and sadness turn into smelting rage. “When had you planned on telling me this, _Commander_? What, after one last night? One last round? Getting what you’re paying for? Is that it?” He hissed out, walking closer to the man.

Surely Gabriel must have had his reasons. Maybe he’d been threatened by the UN finally; Jack didn’t doubt it, but his mind was hazy from anger, his eyes filled with a madness of a scorned lover.

Jack would have preferred to hear that Gabriel was cheating on him, if he were honest. At least then maybe the bearded man would have been willing to work through it.

Angry blue orbs watched the other man, waiting for some kind of reaction. Something. _Anything_.

When he saw Gabriel throw up that mask of indifference he lost it; he was torn between unimaginable sadness and untameable rage. He slammed the bedroom door shut and sprinted at the man, catching him off-guard and tackling him onto the bed, his right hand reaching behind Gabriel and fisting a handful of slightly curly, damp hair.

So, Gabriel wanted one last night? Jack would make it one the man could never forget.

Without so much as a word, Jack leaned down and bit into Gabriel’s trap, a spot the man had commented before was particularly sensitive. Within just seconds a metallic taste filled Jack’s mouth and he couldn’t hear whether or not Gabriel enjoyed the rough play, but at this point he didn’t **care**.

Before long, the blonde moved his head to the other side, his lips, teeth and the surrounding area were covered in blood, making him seem like a deranged animal more so than a broken-hearted man on the verge of shattering.

It moved quickly; Gabriel yanking him back by his hair, which ripped a snarl from Jack’s throat before their lips smashed together in a violent heated kiss. It had no tenderness to it; all teeth, tongue, blood and bruised lips.

Gabriel wasted no time in literally ripping Jack’s shirt off of his body, leaning up and leaving his own painful bite marks over milky flesh.

“You’ve been working out, Sunshine.” Gabriel purred out, possessively, fueling Jack’s anger.

The golden boy was never one to curse unnecessarily unless he was infuriated, a state he’d never been in towards Gabriel.

“Shut your _fucking_ mouth, Reyes.” This was beyond Jack; he couldn’t help himself. “You have no fucking right.” Hard nails raked down Gabriel’s back, leaving bloody scratch marks over the beautifully tanned skin.

But inside Jack knew; He would always belong to Gabriel, whether the other knew it or not.

Jack began thrusting his hips down into the other, grinding their dicks together and judging by Gabriel’s own, the man was enjoying himself, despite bleeding everywhere from wounds that had already begun to heal over, leaving peach-colored scars over the normally dark skin.

He was scarring, exactly what Jack had wanted.

Gabriel made quick work of the rest of the pale man’s clothes and his own towel not far behind, leaving them both needy, heated, angry and in the hands of the men they both hated and loved the most in the world.

Jack reached into the bed stand and pulled out a bottle of anal-specific lubricant which the Latino man snatched and earned a growl of agitation from Jack before the light face was pushed into the bed, his hips forced up and his thighs spread wide with a large hand keeping him down.

Prep work on Jack’s entrance was fast-paced, painful and the man could swear that he felt himself rip a bit, since very little lube was used, but he didn’t care; as soon as he could, he’d be turning the tides on the man and Gabriel must have known that.

When finally, a finger brushed against his prostate, Jack groaned in pleasure, his anger forgotten for a brief moment, long enough to not notice when Gabriel was reaching down for something with his now free hand.

Before Jack knew what was happening, his hands were being wrangled together and tied tightly with thick leather, his wrists bound behind him sitting in the small of his back. A belt, he assumed. What really made him bristle at the thought was that Gabriel didn’t wear a belt. He was using Jack’s own belt against him.

The blonde was flipped over, forced to look at Gabriel in the face and suddenly he wished his face was buried once more into the freshly washed comforter.

He hated the nearly tender look on Gabriel’s face as the coffee-colored eyes stared him down. It reminded him of Gabriel before the fights began and, quite frankly, he wanted to start crying.

But he refused; he would _not_ give the man that pleasure.

Quick as a flash, Gabriel was making Jack’s mouth open, forcing a ball-gag into his mouth before strapping it on his head. It made it hard to swallow; hard, but not impossible. The leather of the gag bit into his cheeks painfully, sure to leave a bruise if not some chafing.

Gabriel wasn’t playing around either, it seemed.

Jack struggled a little, knowing it was futile; Gabriel had tied him up a few times before and he has never been able to get free.

Gabriel pressed his large hand to Jack’s chest, pushing slightly and shushing him, almost like he was comforting the blonde.

“Don’t worry, Jackie… Gabe will make you feel good, whether or not you like it.”

If Jack could swear at the man, he would have, but he settled for a growl and shooting knives from his eyes.

All at once, Jack realized he still had his legs free. He moved quickly, rolling off the bed and to his feet before backing himself against a wall, thanking whatever Gods there might be that he had always been faster than Gabriel.

Though, when the latter just smirks at him he feels a small bit of dread; where could he go? He was stark naked, bound and gagged. He was lucky Gabriel hadn’t pulled out the blindfold.

“Now, now, Jack…” Gabriel purred approaching him. Apparently, the chase was good for Gabriel, if his cock was anything to go by. Precum was already beading at the head. He squeezed a good amount of lube into his hand and began stroking himself as he then pinned Jack to the wall, though he wasn’t touching the paler of the two.

“Be a good little kitten for Daddy, won’t you?” Gabriel hummed out pleasantly and Jack hated how he could just melt into it all.

He pressed his back flat against the wall, trying to put distance between him and Gabriel that just wasn’t there and not long after he was being lifted, Gabriel stepping between his thighs, Jack’s pierced cock pressed between their bellies and Gabriel’s pressed against his ass and the blonde hated that it felt so good, so right.

There was no point in fighting it; Jack had started this anyway so he wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s wide hips, grinding into the other, craving the touch and the full feeling he knew was going to come, especially since Gabriel clearly planned to bareback tonight.

Gabriel found his narrow hips, pressing feverish circled into them, hitting sensitive nerves there and forcing Jack to moan around the ball-gag, the sound annoyingly loud to his own ears.

“That’s a good boy…” His rich voice cooed out, his hands taking purchase of his ass cheeks, spreading them as he was raised high enough to feel Gabriel’s engorged head at his already abused hole. “Now, get ready to purr for me.”

Without another word, he was pressed down onto the girth of Gabriel’s dick, which was slick and filling. Jack chose to ignore the pain, focusing on the pleasure wracking through his core, letting out a groan, his head falling back against the wall, his eyes screwing shut as he attempted to adjust.

Gabriel had no plans to wait, however and pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, forcing more sounds of pained pleasure from Jack, whose body wasn’t quite ready. He hadn’t been fully prepared and now he didn’t get to adjust.

He refused to lose though.

They set into a steady rhythm, Jack moaning as he moved his body to match Gabe’s pace, his dick moving with their movements, light bouncing off the silver balls of his ladder, his head now beginning to leak as Gabriel’s had earlier.

He hated this; he wanted to jerk himself off, finish before Gabriel, but he couldn’t and he knew Gabriel planned it this way; he was at the other’s mercy at the moment and was vaguely aware that his wrists were bleeding from his belt.

He looked over his flushed cheeks through half-lidded eyes and saw Gabriel’s smug face and, with a snap of the Latino’s hips, Jack was seeing stars, his head flying back and bashing into the wall painfully.

It was wonderful, perfect and Jack didn’t care at this point how angry he was, how angry he should be and how arrogant Gabriel seemed.

“You close, baby?” Gabriel forced out, the effort still causing him to breathe heavy with every hard thrust into Jack’s sweet spot, to which Jack just nodded fervently.

He was so close, but his emotions were shredded, left to dangle from his heart as though it were blood pouring from it after being ripped out of his chest. His eyes began watering and he couldn’t hold the tears in any longer. He felt too much all at once, good and bad.

He could feel Gabriel getting close as well and with one more strike inside, he came over Gabriel’s stomach and pecs with a loud moan, his body clamping down and riding out his orgasm. He was followed soon after by the man who bore the name of God’s messenger archangel.

Gabriel pulled out with a hiss, making Jack take in a shuttering breath through his crying. There’s no way he could dam it back up until Gabriel left, which he knew he would. The darker man brought the blonde back to the bed and untied him, removing the gag and looking at the man.

“Dios mío, Jack…” Gabriel started. “Are you crying?” He went to reach out for Jack’s shoulder when a white hand slapped his away.

“…Don’t touch me…”

“But—“ Gabriel looked concerned. But why should he be? This is his fault. He did this.

“Just…” Jack wiped his eyes, curling up on what was once their bed. Now it was only his. “Just… leave.” His voice was small, defeated and quiet. “Just LEAVE, okay?!” He shouted, his pain clear in his voice in how it broke.

Gabriel seemed ashamed, but grabbed up a fresh set of clothes from his duffel bag, dressed and stuffed his dirty garments into said bag. He looked over at Jack, whom had taken to hiding in the blankets and pillows, as if it would hide his sobs.

The Latino picked up the bag, slinging it over his shoulder, slipping on his boots and opening the bedroom door. With one final look to Jack, he spoke, softly and regretfully.

“Adiós, Sunshine.”

The words left his mouth and the door soon clicked quietly closed. Outside of Jack’s room anyone could have heard the crying, but Gabriel leaned against the wall beside the door, wet trails down his own face.

“Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dios mío = My god (or OMG)  
> ¿qué he hecho? = What have I done?


End file.
